fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Journey Start!
'Journey Start! '''is the first chapter of The Silver Slasher. They Grow Up So Fast The glacier had remained in one place for centuries, unmovable, still, steady. Dependable. For many years, the inhabitants of the city had lived in peace, always knowing that the glacier would be there, protecting them from the bitter snowstorms that wracked the continent. Until today, of course. It started with a small crack, which then expanded, and expanded, and expanded, until the crack was visible for all the villagers to see. Frantically, the villagers ran about, gossiping, hoping, pleading with the gods that the glacier would remain, and continue to protect them. The village priest even lead a massive prayer session. And right when the priest's final prayer left his lips, the glacier crumbled. A massive shockwave shook the area, as villagers grabbed for handholds, those with steadier feet racing towards their homes to comfort their children, others racing home as well, this time to pack food and provisions for the apocalypse. Thousands of nine-second harversts were made that day. The village was in disarray. Until a villager saw the person who had destroyed the glacier. That lone villager, whilst rushing home in a frenzy, laid eyes on a somewhat tall young man, calmly picking his way through the chunks of ice that remained from the glacier, sheathing a milky-white sword, as though trying to hide the evidence. The young man yawned. '''Young Man: '''Oh my Kami, that took longer than expected. I thought the thing would never break. If there had been doubts in the villager's mind about who had broken the glacier, that single foolish line sealed the deal. Taking in a deep breath (for this was the village's herald, and thus he had the loudest voice), and pointing his finger wildly at the young man, a horrid cry emerged from the villager's mouth. '''Village Herald: '''THERE HE IS! HE'S THE ONE WHO DESECRATED THE GODS! HE BROKE THE PROTECTIVE SHIELD THE GREAT GOD HERMITES GAVE US THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO! The reaction was fast and instantaneous. '''Village (''all together): '''GEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTT HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMM! ---- Not all of the glacier had been shattered into tiny bits, however. In fact, had the villagers taken the time (and the brainpower) to look, they would have seen a second, larger glacier that had been right behind their treasured, broken one. And on top of this glacier sat a woman. A very fine woman, with long black hair, and purple eyes, with a simple black dress on. Despite her rather *ahem* skimpy attire, the woman was not shivering, nor showing any signs of cold. She was leaning forward, watching as a line of long black "ants" chased a small silver "ant" through what was now 3 miles of frozen wasteland. '''Woman: '''I never expected Daniel would make it this far. She spoke into a small fan that she had at her side, which she had risen to her mouth. A raspy, thin voice echoed back, with thick traces of malice still in it. It was unmistakabley male. '''Man's Voice: '''So you found him, huh? Marooned in Genosha's very habitable rear end. The woman let out a chuckle. '''Woman: '''It will be ''so ''good to see nee-san again. I wonder how much he's improved since our last duel. '''Man: '''If he isn't up to snuff, kill him. And no hesitation this time. That's what let him escape when he was leaving home. '''Woman: '''You take me for an amature? Daniel will be either defeated or dead by tommorow morning. '''Man: '''Don't screw this up, Morgan. I know he's your brother, but- '''Morgan: '''Don't mention that. He's not my brother, any more than you are. Don't worry. The voice never came back. Sighing, the woman leaned back on the glacier, putting her arms behind her head as she continued to watch Daniel Redder running for his life, being chased by a rather massive group of village bumpkins. Behind Bars Sister Dear Category:Chapters Category:Zeon1 Category:Adventures of Daniel Redder Category:Storyline